


The Taming of the Scavenger

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Armitage Hux Takes Care of Kylo Ren, Belts, Chains, Choking, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-Blocking collars, Forced Orgasm, HardReylo, HardReylux, Humiliation, Huxrey, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Leather, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Subdrop, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force, Vaginal Fingering, whipping with a belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Setting: Post-TFA.This story takes off from the start of the fight scene between Kylo Ren and Rey on Starkiller Base - it didn't make sense to me, so I tried to write an alternative, where Rey gets the education she so deeply needs ;) and it evolved from there, so she now doesn't have one but many teachers...





	1. Falling snow

“We’re not done yet...”

There he was, standing in their way, tall, menacing and clearly still walking, despite the wound from Chewbacca’s bowcaster. Rey could see the blood trickling down his side and a flash of compassion ran through her. However, that was the last thing she’d remember, before Kylo Force-pushed her out of the way, sending her flying against a large tree. Silly girl, Kylo smirked to himself. Called him a monster, but was clearly drawn to him. She might sell it to herself as pity, but Kylo knew what it was. Stupid Jedi, they always lied to themselves.... 

Finn was quickly dealt with. What a fool to think he could stand up to the Jedi Killer? A lowly trooper, with no relevant training, and no Force powers at all. A *traitor*. And with a stolen saber. It belonged to *him*, to *his* family. Darth Vader. Luke hardly deserved it, had dishonoured it. It was Kylo who was heir to the Dark Lord, and the saber belonged to *him*

Once he had finished off with Finn, Kylo turned around and started walking towards where the saber lay. Stuck in the snow after he’d hit it out of the traitor’s pathetic grip... but behind him, he could sense something. The girl was getting up - and he knew what she was going for. He watched, as the saber became unstuck and started flying, its course set towards the filthy Scavenger’s hand - until, without so much as turning around, Kylo stopped it mid-air. The gasp coming from the girl was such sweet music, filled with shock, anger, and oh yes... as Kylo slowly turned around, his dark hair hanging into his face, his eyes not needing to look, his hand not needing to reach out, he could feel it...  
Fear.  
She was so afraid...

He looked up into her eyes, fixed her inside them, and it only increased... A dark smirk spread across his eyes, played around his lips, as he slowly walked towards the saber. Casually picking it from the air, he did not break eye contact with her, while he let his gloved hand stroke along its length... the way she swallowed and defiantly tried to her cover up her fear in anger was so amusing...

“You need a teacher, if you want to use this...” he said softly. His voice saturated with darkness, it dripped like poison down the back of her mind. “I could show you. I could show you what the Dark Side has to offer...”

Rey stood transfixed in Kylo’s stare, but anger was rising up inside her. And disgust. Mostly at herself, for being so weak, for feeling a... a *longing* towards this monster. No. No! Fight him. Resist him. Kill him, if you can... She could sense Kylo enjoying her fear, so she played up to it, let it fill her eyes and voice, as she sank to her knees with a sob, placing herself next to Finn’s unconscious body.

“You would show me mercy? Teach me, after all I’ve done?” she whimpered, letting her anguish twirl around her mind, and her body fall down, prostate itself before Kylo... before, quick as lightning, grabbing a blaster from Finn’s side. It had a broken aim, but Rey used the force and quickly fired two shots, without any time to look up. It all happened so fast.

The second was a really good shot. It would have hit Kylo straight in the chest, if he hadn’t stopped it mid-air. The first however, did surprise him, and the roar he made tore through the air, made the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stand up. It was blood curdling, it was... not human. She looked up to see Kylo’s eyes fully black, swirling with yellow flashes, but there was no time to react, as she felt an invisible hand clamp around her throat. Rey’s body trembled in shock, and she dropped the blaster, coughing and clawing at her neck, while Kylo grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her to her knees by it.

“You... really need a teacher.”, he gritted out between his teeth.  
“A... teacher?” she whispered fearfully.  
“Relax...” Kylo teased darkly. “I’m going to make you all*better*...”  
He began dragging her through the snow, and Rey’s struggling was completely pointless. It felt as if all this time, he had held himself, his full power, back. Now nothing she did seemed to work, and Rey began to feel a sense of defeat rising in her. What did he mean, make her “better”...? They arrived at a clearing, and Kylo took a tracker from his belt, pressed something on it, before throwing Rey onto the ground.  
“A transport will be here in fifteen minutes. Show me you are worth being taken along.” he stated coldly.  
Rey groaned as she met the ground. She tried to clamber to her feet, but found Kylo standing over her, so it seemed of no use.  
“What would you have me do?” she said sullenly.  
Kylo smirked and lightly kicked her legs apart, twirling the recovered saber.  
“Take it for me.”  
He couldn’t be serious?! Rey’s eyes widened, then darkened in a frown, as she began shaking her head in utter confusion, and, as she saw Kylo was quite serious, panic.  
“Strip off, lie in the snow and take it for me...” he repeated, slowly, darkly and with the kind of polite firmness that indicated there was to be no discussion.  
“I wouldn’t suggest this, if I couldn’t see you wanted to...”  
That little detail stung. He was right, there was a voice inside her that was completely delirious with his strange request, but surely that voice was *insane*.  
“But I... have never...”  
“I know, sweetheart. But we all have to start somewhere.”  
Kylo crouched down beside her, still twirling his saber, and looking expectantly down her body.  
“I’d say you get to it fast. You’ll need some time to “warm up”, so to say, and lying out on the snow can’t be healthy for you... plus, the clock is ticking. – Or was I wrong about you? Perhaps I should just kill you...”  
Tears shot into Rey’s eyes. Her hands began to move down her body to undress, but gave out halfway down.  
“Oh, you need warming up before?” Kylo mocked her. His voice was so soft, and warm, and his face so tender. Rey whimpered.  
“Monster... you are cruel, you are-“  
His lips stopped her mid-sentence, his gloved hand clasping the back of her head, almost lovingly... Rey sighed. She wanted to fight him, and yet, no... his kiss was delicious. It was... beautiful... Her lips opened and she let him inside her, felt his tongue push into her mouth, as his mind pushed into hers.  
[Good girl... Never even been kissed before, hm? What a shame...]  
Rey whimpered and tried to pull away at his taunt, but he held her in place, and smirked into the kiss.  
[Now, now, come now. We have a lot of work to do... can you undress yourself, or do I have to help you?]  
[Why are you doing this?]  
[Because to raise you up, I have to make you fall... The dark side is generous, nurturing, but it requires submission... you will submit to me, or I cannot save you...]  
[You won’t take me away from here is what you mean!]  
[I don’t have to. Your friends are looking for you, they’ll find you in time. You know what I really mean... I know you feel it...]  
Rey shivered. She did know. But how could she trust him. This was wrong. It was so wrong, and yet... he placed the saber down at her side, and began running his gloved hand across her body... and she did not take the saber... she did not stop him. When he reached her pelvis, Rey whimpered, but felt her legs spread for him, and Kylo answered immediately, placing his hand right between them. Warm, large, pressing down on her sensitive flesh in slow, circular motions... This was not a romantic, candle lit boudoir scene, they were in freezing weather on a dying planet, and he was a mortal enemy... and yet, he felt so good, so damn good...  
[Yes...] she breathed in the Force before she could stop herself, and Kylo’s hand slipped into her garments, ripped them apart, exposing her to cold air. She whimpered again, but his gloved fingers found her soft pussy lips and began sliding up and down her slit. Stars... they moved slowly, but insistently, dipping a little deeper each time, until he entered her with two of them, and Rey cried out softly.  
[Good girl...] Kylo praised into her mind, as he moved them in and out of her, gradually getting deeper, then adding a third. [You’re almost ready...]  
He pulled away from her at last, and laid her down in the snow, before taking the saber. Rey’s eyes widened again, and she shook her head.  
“No...?”  
“Not that one...”  
Where did that come from? Rey was shocked at herself, but she heard it clearly. Her eyes had darted to Kylo’s side, where his own saber hang. And the Knight tilted his head in slight surprise, as he loosened the weapon and held it in front of her.  
“You know that the forked grip means you need to take the top? That makes it harder for you...” he said, with a hint of innocence in his voice. Rey didn’t want to answer. But something inside her burst forth. “Isn’t this a ritual? Shouldn’t it be meaningful?”  
Kylo raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and, turning the saber around, moved it down between her legs. “You know that this way I could just...”  
“Turn it on... I know...” Rey whispered. She gasped and whimpered as the cool, rigid metal slowly breached her soft flesh, but it wasn’t as painful as she had anticipated – at least not until it met with resistance, and Kylo made one, merciless push to break through it. Rey cried out, as blood mixed into the snow between her legs, and Kylo hummed in appreciation.  
“Very good... Now you’re mine...”

Snow continued to fall... Rey lay still, biting her lip, as Kylo took her with his saber. He moved expertly, gradually pushing in deeper, fully aware how each thrust spread through her, and every millimetre gained amplified it... Blood had helped it slide a little, but so had pleasure, and as the pain faded, it gave way to it ever rising higher. Rey tried to hold it back, but it was futile, and it only seemed to amuse Kylo. He moved his other hand over her lower body. Suddenly a warm, demanding energy wrapped around her sensitive flesh, filling her lips and clit. Rey had had orgasms before, of course, but not like this... this was otherworldly... She gave up fighting it, letting her breath become a series of small, rhythmic gasps, and when Kylo flicked his fingers, she threw her head back and cried out, as he came around his saber, hard. The pleasure was intense, but bittersweet, as her body contracted around the hard metal and her mind around the humiliation... Wave after wave massaged both of them, and tears fell from Rey’s eyes, but Kylo’s smile was full of dark satisfaction, and he kept her climaxing until he was quite satisfied... When he finally let her rest, Rey exhaled. Surely, she was done now... She felt Kylo carefully remove the saber, then place it against her lips.

“Open up, sweetheart. You have about a minute to lick it nice and clean...”

 

While they waited for the ship, Kylo ripped off a piece from Rey's upper tunic, and wrapped it around her hips, creating a makeshift skirt. When his hands moved across her pelvis, he stopped for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. Rey shook her head lightly. No, she didn't need healing. Something inside her was so desperate to attach to him, it held on to the light bruising like a mark of honour. He nodded, and that part of her glowed, while the rest of her was in turmoil...

Kylo had already pulled the bullet from Rey's blaster shot out of his arm, but both this and the much worse bowcaster wound to his side needed to be cleaned properly. Just healing them over wouldn't be advisable, and there was no reason to suffer using Force lightning to do the job, when the ship and medical supplies were so close. The slash along his face however was embarrassing, and he tried to heal it as best he could in the short amount of time that remained. It wasn't a perfect job, but, as the shuttle landed and storm troopers poured out of it, they were hardly going to dare notice... Indeed. But General Hux would. 

Ever professional, the General strode towards Kylo with an inscrutable look on his face, before his blue-green eyes moved to Rey. His eyebrow was almost imperceivably raised as he returned his gaze to Kylo.

“Arrest her.” he called out, not surprised at all when Kylo raised his hand in response.  
“I’ll handle her.”  
“Leader Snoke was quite clear-“  
“I said, *I* will deal with her.” Kylo growled. But Hux was not intimidated in the slightest. He stepped forward, let his eyes follow along the line of the slash across Kylo’s face.  
“Did she *hurt* you...?”

Kylo couldn’t quite place Hux’s tone. It was brisk and professional, yes. But there was emotion in it, a slight rasp – derision? Disbelief, that some rebel scum managed to attack a leading member of the First Order? Or did he actually... care? At the last thought, Kylo’s heart missed a beat. He knew Hux didn’t appreciate his mind being invaded, but he couldn’t stop himself from grazing it, he had to know... and Hux... noticed. His eyes flashed, but then... he exhaled softly and blinked, looking down and to the side. Kylo's heart missed another beat. He was allowing him inside. He swallowed, and gently entered his mind. At the front of it, of course, Starkiller was dying, the urgency of leaving here fast, no time for silly games. But, underneath that,... yes, and Hux didn’t hide it... concern... kindness. He cared. Kylo’s pupils widened, and as he moved out of Hux’s mind, the General’s eyes moved back onto his, once again carrying a complex look. Now it was Kylo who glanced down and away...

“Lock her up in the store room. And put a Force-blocking collar on her.” Hux called over to the troopers, his eyes not leaving Kylo.  
Two troopers grabbed Rey by the arms and began pulling her away.  
“Unless you want to take more chances today?” Hux quipped, and Kylo growled, but shook his head. Rey cried out in surprise as she was dragged off, and he spoke into her mind, telling her to calm down. Hux didn't even raise an eyebrow when her cries stopped abruptly. He continued to fix Kylo with his stare, and the Knight could feel it... he exhaled sharply before meeting Hux's eyes. “Perhaps we should have a *private meeting*, General. Unless you prefer to-”  
“My pleasure, Commander.” Hux replied curtly, before turning on his heel and marching back into the shuttle, Kylo following right behind him. But as he entered the ship, he began to notice the extent of the wound on his side... Hux lead them into a meeting room, and excused himself for a moment, while Kylo leaned against a table, and took a deep breath.


	2. Transitions

When the troopers grabbed her, Rey cried out, but Kylo’s voice calmed her. She stopped struggling, and the troopers lead her onto the ship. But a Force-blocking collar? She didn’t like the sound of that at all. Kylo didn’t need her to wear one of those. She furrowed her brow. That was that other man, he looked like a high ranking officer and not like a Force user. 

The shuttle was medium sized, but very crowded, with people as well as equipment. This was evidently a rescue mission for many people, and she could see officers talking, and making frantic calls. The troopers made her stand for a moment, while they got an object from an officer – her collar? Then they lead her through into a small storage room, but as they pushed her inside, she turned and focussed. 

“I don’t need that.”, she Force persuaded him, and it worked.  
“That’s right, you don’t...”  
“And you don’t need to lock me in either”  
“Yeah, we really don’t need to…”

This was working so well, it was making Rey a little light-headed... 

“And your blaster has been bothering you all day, throw it away in here.”, she suggested to the one closest to her. Just in case…  
The trooper promptly took out his blaster and threw it across the room, while the other laughed.  
“Yeah, that blaster is a mess…”

They left, closing the door over, but not locking it, and Rey smirked. She bent down to grab the weapon,… - and suddenly felt a gloved hand grip the back of her neck. Hard.  
“One flick of my wrist, and you’re dead.” Hux stated coldly, as his hand slid around to grip her throat and pull her up against his slender body. “And your little mind tricks won’t work on me.” 

The warmth of his hand, the feel of the dark leather… it’s faint scent… Rey gasped silently against his grip. It was a control grip, it didn’t really hurt, but it was… strong, nonetheless. She dropped the blaster on the ground, and stood pressed against him, feeling his heart beat calmly and steadily, while hers raced.

His other hand reached over to the table where the trooper had left the collar. As he picked it up, and placed it around Rey’s neck, she found herself lifting her chin in… compliance. 

“Good girl…”, he softly smirked.

The tiniest gasp came from Rey in response. Praise. She had had no idea that would make her feel so… warm in her chest. Hux’s smirk deepened. Treat them right, and most of these dirty rebels turned into purring kittens... He clicked the collar shut, and... Rey felt everything return to how it felt on Jakku. The Force was switched off like a holo-feed, and in its place… a strangely loud silence. She swerved a little, and Hux’s arms caught her, and carefully lowered her down onto the crates.

“Sit down. It’ll be about an hour’s flight.”

When he let go of her, she put her head down and curled up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What is your name?"  
“General Hux. I'll… see if someone can bring you a blanket.”

He left before Rey could say Thank You... She closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. Not so much from the lack of Force, but from what was happening to her… When Stynnix came in, Rey was already asleep, so the officer covered her with the blanket she’d brought.

 

The shuttle was finally on course to meet the Supremacy. Rescuing Kylo Ren had been its last stop. On board was a small medbay, but there were already two badly injured troopers inside it, and an officer stood outside, his wounds being cared for by a medical droid. When Hux had dealt with Rey, he responded to an urgent request, that look longer than expected. He finally managed to return to Kylo, only to find him slumped over the table.

“Ren!”  
“I’m fine...”, Kylo said as if from very far away.

Hux removed one of his gloves, and slid his fingers against Kylo’s neck to check his pulse. His hands were warm, but they felt cool against the Knight’s heated skin, and he hummed softly in response. Hux moved his hand to Kylo’s forehead, and he raised one of his arms slowly, placing his hand on Hux’s, begging him to leave it there.

“Please…”  
“You’re running a fever, and your pulse is weak. We need to get that wound looked at, right now.”  
“Alright…”  
“I’ll call for a medical officer.”  
“Alright…”

Typing with one hand, Hux placed a high priority call on his datapad, then gently removed his hand, sliding both hands under Kylo’s armpits. The Knight hummed sadly when he lost contact, but then… giggled when he noticed the site of Hux’s new touch. 

“Don’t… it hurts to laugh…”  
“Come on, let’s get you up on the table…”, Hux said so warmly and softly, it was almost a purr.

He couldn’t help it. Concern for Kylo, mixed with the way he was acting- Hux was often so annoyed by him, *especially* his immaturity. But right now, amidst all this grim chaos and destruction, the sleepy, puppy-ish Knight was adorable to him. 

He helped Kylo up, then carefully began opening his robes, frowning deeply at the extent of the bowcaster wound. Then he noticed the gun shot wound, and his eyes flashed.

“What in the name of-“  
“It’s nothing…”, Kylo whispered. He was keeping his breath slow and steady, surprised how quickly the pain now seemed to be escalating.  
“I just need some bacta. Sometimes we get hurt, Hux…”  
“Not by people with the privilege to stay alive.”  
“…I’ll turn her…She will… become an asset.”

Hux took a slow breath, and gently traced over Kylo’s face.  
“Make it hurt.” 

When the medical officer arrived, Kylo had slipped out of consciousness. Hux stayed by his side, as he received interim treatment, aiming to stabilise his condition until they could get him to a proper medbay, back on the Supremacy. Stynnix fielded requests for Hux until she could no longer, and had to call him away.

For the rest of the journey, Hux was occupied elsewhere, but he kept checking his datapad for updates. More than once the thought crossed his mind to go into the Scavenger’s room and smack her for this, but he swallowed it down. She was Kylo's responsibility, and besides, she wasn't the only one to blame, just the only one available. That walking carpet had caused the most serious damager, and Hux wondered what roasted Wookie tasted like, and whether perhaps his fur would make a good blanket... 

But he had to stay focussed on the task at hand: co-ordinating other escape shuttles, and the emergency transfer of Starkiller’s data before the servers blew up. Finally, ten minutes before they docked with the Supremacy, he got the call that Kylo was in a stable condition and ready for transfer to the ship’s medbay. Hux closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, before returning to his work.


	3. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey suggest an arrangement with Hux that brings them both closer, to each other and themselves.

Rey woke up… somewhere… dark. White light from the corridor shone in through the bars on the door, but only reached about half-way into the room. The sides were left in semi-darkness as was the back. A cell. Rey got up, and felt the collar still around her neck. She looked up and saw three more beds, one above her and two opposite, but all empty. In one corner was a sink, and she got up, and walked across towards it.

The cool water felt good on her face, and cupping it with her hand, she drank some, too. It tasted neutral. Clean, clear, but neutral. Rey gargled and spat, wiping her mouth with her hand, and noticing a bit of blood on her lip. She must have bitten it in her sleep.

She was idly playing with the wound, when she noticed troopers walking past. There were people on the corridor, but these seemed to have more… urgency. She walked to the door, and as she stood and looked around, she recognised someone.

“General! Hux…”, she called out.

But when the man turned around, his icy stare took her aback. 

“It’s me… Rey? Where am I?”

He just turned his head and kept walking…

“Hey! General! Where am I? What’s going on?!”, Rey shouted after him, craning her neck as far as she could against the bars.

Hux continued walking a few paces, then explosively turned on his heel and began marching towards her. His eyes were narrowed, and Rey instinctively took a step back, but then frowned and defiantly stepped up to the bars again.

“I would be quiet if I were you.”, he hissed.

Even his breath against her face seemed to slap her…

“Why are you so cross? Where is Kylo Ren? I should be with him?”  
“ **Commander** Ren is currently busy. You have yourself and your little friends to thank for that. And since you’re the only one currently available, you’d best be _very_ quiet – as I have a good mind to take it out on you.”

Rey’s hand came up, hesitantly, but… she didn’t know how, she just wanted to… make it better…?

“What is wrong with you?! I **will** hurt you.”

He grabbed her wrist, and roughly pushed it back between the bars, eyes flashing, before turning on his heel and marching off. Rey stood staring after him, confused.

Hux made his way to an urgent status meeting with Colonels Garmuth, Kaplan and Captain Peavey. Thannison was present as well, freshly despatched from medbay. Inside, Hux’s blood was boiling at the audacity of the rebel scum, but being back within the structure, the orderliness of the First Order, calmed him down. And seeing Thannison’s resilience gave him a satisfied smile.

The General was on his way back to the Bridge, when the Scavenger of all people called out to him again. He tried to ignore the stupid girl, but then she said something rather… strange.

“I’m angry, too!!”

Lightly frowning, Hux walked over to Rey’s cell and looked at her quizzically. Scrutinisingly.

“So couldn’t we… I don’t know... help? Each other?”

Rey wasn’t even sure what she was suggesting. All she knew was that she was stuck in this dark cell, and she was afraid… of being forgotten. This ship was vast, and her Force was blocked, so she couldn’t even reach out to Kylo. And he hadn’t come for her. The only one coming for her seemed to be rats, or whatever was scratching at the inside of the wall. Perhaps she was just going mad.

“Bored already? It hasn’t even been a day…”, Hux mocked her, his eyes lingering over her body.

Part mildly disgusted, perhaps at her clothes. Part coolly detached, in general. But partly… like a hungry Tuk’ata … Rey shivered. But it was the Tuk’ata she had to connect to. The other parts of General Hux weren’t interested. And she… had a matching part inside her. The same one that wanted to feel Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, that enjoyed fighting… 

“Not already. Still.”  
“Amazing. You couldn’t sound more like a virgin, if you tried. Are you trying? I thought Commander Ren took care of that?”  
“He used his saber.”

Hux’s eyebrow lifted slightly.

“I don’t have a saber. I have a belt. And I was thinking of putting it somewhere… less sensitive.”

Rey’s eyes fell to Hux’s waist and took in the smooth, black leather of his belt. Her pupils widened, and she glanced to his hands. His gloves… Rey bit her lip, and a spot of fresh blood trickled down her lip.

“That badly?”, Hux teased, but his voice was softer.  
“Guess so…”, Rey replied, and glanced down, taking a step back so Hux could open the door.

He did, after a further moment’s pause.

“This room isn’t private. They will hear you on the outside. Are you alright with that?”

The heat rushing Rey made it impossible to speak. How would you even answer something like that? But it wasn’t going to stop her now… she was in a strange amusement park, she’d bought her ticket, and now there was a warning sign saying her clothes might get wet in the process. So be it. She nodded.  
Hux locked the door, and slowly removed his belt, running it through his fingers as Rey softly sighed. She’d never felt that way about a belt before, but… it was his belt, his hands were handling it…

“And you get a word. Red. Use it, and I stop.”

Again, Rey nodded, but she was confused. Why wouldn’t she just… you know, say Stop? Hux lightly pushed her to walk to the back of the room, where she suddenly noticed restraints on the wall…

He took each of her arms and chained them up, then moved her hips to take a few steps back, so she was bending forward a bit. Standing right behind her, Hux put his gloved hands on the sides of her ribcage and took hold of her clothing. She stood for a moment, until she realised he was waiting for her to agree. To rip off her upper garments. Her head turned, her eyes slightly nervous as she nodded. His were comfortingly calm. He was going to do something crazy, but he was in control. That made her feel better…

“I like having your consent. It makes it sweeter when I do things to you…”, Hux purred, and slowly ripped through her clothes, letting discarded strips fall on the floor more carelessly than she could appreciate. 

Hux was tidy, neat. But she was a rebel, messy, chaotic. He was taking a half-step closer to her, and in turn, she was taking… perhaps a full step closer to him. A single sob came from Rey, and Hux stopped his hands, and put his lips against her ear, whispering darkly.

“Use your word, if you want to stop. That makes you free to cry, and say No, if you don’t. And me, to enjoy that…”

She shivered a gasp. No one had talked to her like this, she couldn’t even imagine anyone would… apart from Kylo Ren. Rey swallowed. She was about to say “Yes.”, when she felt a soft growl inside her, and a flash of darkness across her mind.

“No…”, she whispered. “No!.. Stop! Stop, please!!”, her voice rose, and she let tears fall.

Fuck that felt good. It felt so dirty, but so good. And Hux’s sinister chuckle dripped down into her mind like dark honey. He liked it. Praise. Acceptance…

Hux ripped through the remainder of her top, leaving the bandages on her arms intact, as well as her lower garments. He said he liked how the bandages made her arms look more tied up, and that he knew she had nothing on under her tiny skirt… And Rey just whimpered and cried on the outside, and purred and glowed on the inside, intoxicated on the sweet cruelty in his voice.

She wept, as his hands slowly ran over her breasts, harshly grabbing them, squeezing her nipples to shoot tiny electric jolts between her legs… “Please… stop…”, she whimpered. [Please don’t stop…] she breathed inside her mind. 

“Did you cry this much when Commander Ren touched you?”, he mocked her.  
“I’m not complaining, I rather enjoy it. How you fight what you need. It’s… poetic, really.”  
With this he gave a cruel twist to her right nipple, that made Rey emit very high notes. Hux chuckled. Breathing hard, she muttered her reply.

“He didn’t… touch me here…”  
“Oh? Your breasts are small, yes, but perfectly delightful… - Dear girl, I hope I’m not the first to touch them?”  
“No.”, Rey lied.  
“Good. Because I don’t plan on being any gentler with you…”

He squeezed her breasts hard, making her squeak, then let go so suddenly, she swerved. Hux chuckled, raising himself back up, but he placed a gloved hand on her side to steady her. Then he slowly ran it over her smooth, naked back, and Rey arched into his touch - then bucked up against it. Hux chuckled, and removed his hand, making her miss him, while he let the belt run through his hand a few more times.

When she felt his attention again, he was moving the belt down her back, letting her feel the material, slowly. Rey shivered. The anticipation was almost painful in itself. And the aching between her legs… She could still feel the impact of Kylo Ren’s saber, and now, Hux had made her burn with new desire, longing… wanting, missing him inside her. He took a step back, and she softly moaned in response, missing him - then screamed, as Hux’s belt hit her sharply…

Giving her little time to adjust, Hux struck again. And again. And again… Rey cried out, first with every strike, then, as the pain began to connect, and her back began to feel like a web of burning lines, she sobbed outright… 

Release… anger, fear, anguish, confusion, loss… 

The sound of the belt slapping against her skin, and the echoes each strike left on her, reverberated throughout her entire being. There was a glow, enveloping her, and the pain began to sing, lift her up… or… pull her down… Rey wasn’t sure anymore. She lost track of space, of time… the room and everything around it vanished, there was only her and him… At first, the energy between them, and his dancing belt on her back had been all that connected them, but she felt his hand move to her side, stabilising her, as his hits became shorter, closer… he was so close now, she could feel his warmth against her ass, and her hips moved back, pressed against his pelvis. Stars… yes, she could feel it. His desire. Perhaps almost as much as hers…

Hux chuckled darkly, when he felt Rey push against him. His hand moved down to pull her closer, letting her feel his erection, as he slowed down his ever shortening strikes. He had deeply enjoyed this session, but it didn’t have to end here. While he had only intended to let off some steam, in a mutually beneficial agreement, this… could be a welcome extension. He flung the belt onto a bed, and ran his hand over her reddened back. Rey hissed, then made a deep groaning moan. Hux smirked. 

“Good girl…”, he cooed, and watched a shiver run down her back. “So pretty… you let me make you so pretty… did you like that?”

The were sounds coming from Rey were… affirmative. Hux gently stroked her. He thought he probably knew what state she was in. He let his other hand slip under her tiny, make-shift skirt, finding her even wetter than anticipated. And Rey’s noises turned into a mix of whimpers and gasps, as his fingers began to lightly play with her swollen, heated lips.

“So, Kylo Ren’s light saber was inside here?”, he teased, and dipped a fingertip inside her.

The whimper coming from the girl sounded somewhat like a Yes, and as Hux slowly circled his finger inside her sensitive opening, she raised her pitch by an octave or more. Smirking, he added another finger, and moved a little deeper.

“Oh, but you’re so tight… that must have hurt…?”

Sobs. Rey thrashed against her strains weakly. He was driving her insane. Yes, there had been pain, and pleasure, a delicious heady mix, but the memory was a little fuzzy - as if covered in snow, and the sheer, shocked surprised of it. Hux was making her feel it all over again, he was enjoying it… His fingers slowly circled ever deeper, like a corkscrew, and Rey’s eyes rolled back at the sudden crazy thought of him just never stopping… not until he’d entered all through her body, emerging out of her mouth. Hux didn’t have the Force to look inside Rey’s mind, but he enjoyed her coming ever more undone, especially now, when he was doing so comparatively little.

“I don’t have a saber…”, he said softly, and moved his other hand to flip up her skirt, then open his trousers. Pulling out his erection and running it down against her bare ass cheek, he smiled.  
“This is all I can give you…”

The need, the sheer hunger coursing through Rey when she felt Hux’s cock against her skin… The smooth, hot skin, the thick hardness, the soft head that began sliding against her slick pussy lips, spreading his precum across them … She arched her back, pushed against him, rocked her hips… Please, please, please… 

When Hux entered her, Rey cried out. She could have screamed, she was so excited, but she didn’t have the energy. And… he moved achingly slowly… she sobbed again… it was excruciating… So good, and so maddening. And his dark chuckle told her it was quite on purpose.

“I know…”, he purred darkly, one hand holding her hip, the other again stroking across her sensitised back. 

Rey sobbed again.

“I know it’s hard to speak… but if you want me to move faster, you’ll have to ask…”  
Laboured, Rey whispered. “Please.”  
“Oh no, it’s a little more than that…”  
“Please, Sir…”  
“That’s better. But what do you want me to do?”

Rey groaned. Her legs began to shake, and she bit her lip, hard, drawing blood that left a metallic taste in her mouth. She took a deep breath and:  
“Please Sir, fuck me! Hard!”, she called out.  
“Good girl… you know the whole floor can hear you, right?”, Hux purred, and moved both hands to hold her hips in place.

Rey didn’t care. There was only her and Hux, and their desire. Hux began to thrust, at a mercifully fast, and hard pace, and she didn’t need to use words anymore. Now she could just moan, and wail, she didn’t have to think, she could fall back into that delicious… deeply focussed state… of submission…

Hux glowed darkly when he noticed Rey slipping back into subspace. He knew his merciless thrusts were merciful to her, and that was the kind of sweet poetry he enjoyed. He had warmed her up in order to make the belt easier to take, but he was impressed with the girl to be so hungry afterwards. What she lacked in experience, she made up for with a fierce spirit, and a delicious darkness. And she felt good inside, very good indeed. He held her in place, fully aware she liked it, and fucked her until his climax was tightly coiled and ready to spring… 

He slowed down his thrusts, and moved one hand off of her hip. Reaching between her legs, he began massaging her, making warm, insistent circles on her clit with his fingertips. His thrusts achingly slow, but deep and hard, he listened to her moan as he worked her up more and more, and then… felt her body convulse under and around him. Cries and swearwords pearling from her mouth, and her pussy dancing against Hux’s fingers, he kept the pressure and movement up until she calmed down. Giving her a moment to rest, he moved them again, and as Rey gave a surprised whimper, he massaged her very fast, then let her go and gripped her hips. Rey cried out at the sudden loss of contact, it felt… really odd, but when Hux began thrusting again, fast and hard, she suddenly felt like he was rubbing her clit from the inside. Everything inside her just seemed webbed together, and when she felt him come, she came around him again…

Stars… the feeling of his hot, warm cum shooting against her sensitive flesh. That was insane. This whole scene had been insane. Rey hung from her restraints, panting heavily, as they both came down, and Hux finally pulled out. He released her and caught her, as she sank down.

“Good girl…”, he softly praised her again, as he sat her down on the bed.  
“That was very good.”

Rey hummed happily, but when he put an arm around her, she winced slightly.

“I’ll send for some bacta.”, he said.  
“And some clothes. In fact… - Right, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Rey nodded and watched him leave. He walked down the corridor sharply, tapping on his datapad. It hadn’t occurred to him earlier, probably due to his anger. Yes, the truth was he had probably rather enjoyed seeing her locked up in jail, where rebel scum after all belonged. But he was beginning to feel a quaint sort of affection for the girl. And the fact of the matter was that as Kylo’s responsibility and a Force user, she should be quartered with the Knights of Ren. It would stop her feeling bored and lonely, and it would be safer for the ship, in case she managed to remove her collar. That last possibility seemed remote, but tactical explanations were important. General Armitage Hux was not going to let his personal interests get in the way of proper protocol…


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is picked up and looked after by a Knight.  
> Hux waits by Kylo's bedside.

Rey sat on the bed, slowly panting. A fine film of sweat was all over her skin, lightly stinging the marks Hux had left on her back. She’d never felt this way about bruises before… yes, there was something unpleasant about them, but they were also… remnants. Memories. Stars, it had only just happened, but back alone in this dark cell, Rey suddenly very vividly remembered how lonely she had been for most of her life, and how something like this would have been all that was left behind… Marks that told a story. Not scratches from losing her grip, or from falling in the sand, or bites from insects, but marks from a strange, beautiful, cruel but kind other. Someone. Some-body…

Rey drew her knees up under her chin, and wrapped her arms around them, placing her feet onto the edge of the bed. He wasn’t going to come back. Why should he. He got what he wanted. And she had gotten plenty. One little dance above the surface, before she sank into isolation again…

This ship was so vast. She could be lost on Jakku, in the broad daylight, she could definitely be lost in here. If she’d had her Force, she could have reached out and tried to sense how many lifeforms were around her. But she didn’t, so it was only her gloomy imagination. And by its reasoning, this ship was actually endless… limitless… stretching out as far as the universe, and she was slipping under, getting swallowed, losing herself to it with no energy to fight-

Arms. Strong arms clothed in warm, dark robes caught her as she was about to fall from the bed. Pulled her against a large, warm chest, covered her within those robes. She hadn’t heard him come in. Now she was in his arms, and he was carrying her out of the room… Rey’s eyes were open, but it was just a formality. She was far away, only slowly registering what was happening around her. Carried along a walkway,… a long corridor,… an elevator perhaps,… yes, what seemed like a long time after they had left it, Rey was fairly certain it had been an elevator. But now they were somewhere different. These were rooms, chambers. 

There were others here.  
They lived here.  
They looked the same as the one carrying her.

Tall, hooded and robed in black, they watched as he moved past them, brought her into a large, tiled room. Waited until they were alone, before placing her down into a large tub. It’s material felt cold against her skin, and Rey shivered, then hissed as the movement made her aware of the marks on her back. But then she noticed warm water lapping at her, and a calming fragrance rising into the air… scented soap, diffusing in the water. Rey had never had such a luxurious bath. She’d heard stories about this, fairytales… she softly giggled to herself. The hooded one next to her turned to look at her, and she stopped. Was it wrong to laugh? Where was she? Who were they? He wore a mask. The others… had they? She couldn’t remember. Were they like Kylo Ren?

“Who…”, she tried to ask, but her voice came out as a tiny, thin whisper.

Gloved hands moved up and unclasped the mask, revealing a young man with dark skin and slim, dark eyes with long lashes. They looked at her with reserve, but genuine kindness flickered inside them. 

“Rey…”, she whispered and lifted her wrist to point at herself.  
“Tariel.”, he replied, with a doubled voice that made her shiver.

He had used his voice, and simultaneously spoken into her mind with Force. It caused a strange, eerie echo, but Tariel seemed satisfied with having affected her. When he moved behind her and took off his gloves, she sat up and turned her head to look at him, still spooked and still so very slowed down. He moved her head back to face away from him, but kept her upright, and a she felt his hands hoovering over her back. Rey had time to take in just one nervous breath, before she felt a heavenly soothing energy stream across her back... Tariel was using the Force to heal her… Rey whimpered out a sigh, and for a few blissful moments floated on this sensation, and the steadily rising warm, fragrant water around her. But then… she sobbed. He was taking the marks away. Her only keepsake... She didn’t understand what was happening to her, why she kept spiralling downwards, but an actual howl shuddered from her chest, and the next minute she was clawing at her collar, trying to get it off of her. 

The door opened, and another hooded figure entered. He looked at Tariel, and the two spoke wordlessly. Tariel’s fingers moved to the back of Rey’s neck, tapped a code into her collar and released it with a click. 

“Take a deep breath.”, she heard him say into her mind, as her ears began to fill with noise from the Force rushing back in. 

She swerved. Tariel caught her. When Rey opened her eyes again, the other figure had gone. 

“Better?”  
“Yes… I think so…”  
“You’re still dropping. Have you eaten?”

She couldn’t remember when she had last eaten or drunk anything, and just shook her head. Dropping? Tariel reached across to a chair and took a wash cloth, placing it into her hand, then moved toiletries within her reach with the Force. 

“I’ll get you something while you wash up.”  
“Can… can you leave the door…”

Tariel nodded and left the door open a few inches, so she wasn’t alone. So this room was joined to the main hall, and their presences, his presence could make her feel safe, anchored. The others didn’t seem nearly as friendly as him, but she still sat unafraid, and… unashamed. Because yes, she was naked, and so far they all seemed to be men, and Rey had not shown any sign of bashfulness, and it seemed entirely pointless now. She was far too deep down to worry about such things. Their eyes were anchors, as long as they knew where she was, she could not get completely lost…

Rey kneeled in the tub and washed herself, lathered the fragrant soap on her body, noticed it aching, that it was tired. She massaged her scalp with shampoo, then used conditioner with almost reverent amazement. Rough soap was all she’d ever used. It got the job done, and the sand on Jakku was enough to exfoliate anything for you if you gave it half the chance… now she felt like a princess.

 

She was standing up, rinsing herself off, when Tariel came back in. He held out a towel for her, and helped her step out of the bath, then handed her a cup of hot, dark liquid. Rey held it with both hands, and inhaled the intense fragrance, before taking a tentative sip. It was delicious… drinking with large, hungry gulps, she finished the cup quickly, then felt a glow inside her chest and flush growing on her cheeks.

“Broth. It will warm you up inside. And herbs to let you sleep.”

Rey nodded. Tariel rubbed a towel across her hair, then picked her up and started walking out in the hall with her.

“I can walk…”, Rey began to protest, but then felt what was presumably the effect of the herbs, Tariel had mentioned. 

Her limbs started to feel heavy, her eye lids began to fall.

“Where… you taking… me….”  
“Kylo Ren’s chambers. You belong to him.”  
“Is he… awake?”  
“No. But you are to live there, for now.”

Tariel was carrying her out of their quarters again, out of their quarters.

“Wait… can’t I… sleep with you… please… don’t want to be alone…”, she mumbled.  
“You belong to Kylo Ren.”, Tariel repeated.

Rey held on tighter to him, and felt tears roll from her eyes. He walked for a fair while, before they reached Kylo Ren’s chambers. Inside, the décor was dark grey and plain. Warm. But plain. Like a volcanic beach, with black sands and dark grey rocks and light grey sky. The sands soak up the sunshine, and so do the rocks. The sky is moody, but soft… He lowered her into the bed, and found one of Kylo’s shirts for her to wear. It smelled of him. Rey held it to her chest, as he turned to leave.

“Who are you? Are you like Kylo Ren?”  
“We are his Knights. We are the Knights of Ren. He is our Master.”  
“Then why don’t you hate me…?”  
“I don’t have to hate you. It serves no purpose.”  
“…I’m scared…”  
“Reach out to him. You have the Force again now…”

He closed, then locked the door from the outside, leaving Rey alone in the dark grey room. A black BB-unit droid was sleeping in the corner, and Rey covered herself inside Kylo’s sheets. They all smelled of him, too.

[Kylo… can you hear me?...]  
She whimpered.

[Please… Kylo…]  
[I’m here…]

Rey shivered.

[Will you… stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? Please? I am so… lost…]  
[Oh, you are… I see it… I’m here, sweetheart. Fall asleep against me…]

It felt just like an embrace, like being pulled against a warm, tall presence, and as Rey fell asleep, a soft smile spread across her lips. 

 

In medbay, Hux was sitting beside Kylo's bed. Lightly tapping away at his datapad, he had set up camp beside the raven haired as soon as he could. Soft, regular beeps from the monitor provided a backdrop, as Hux worked. But the longer he stayed, the closer he moved to the Knight's body, until his elbow was resting against Kylo's thigh. The soft, regular ebb and flow of his breath soothed Hux, until a sudden twitch made him look up.

"Kylo?"

The monitors started to beep more enthusiastically, and two breathless moments later, Kylo's dark eyes opened. Then his full lips opened, into a weak, but definite chuckle.

"So the first thing I see is you, General."

Hux frowned, and straightened himself up.

"Good to have you back, Lord Ren.", he said stiffly.  
"So how long were you sitting here by my bedside?"  
"Not long..."  
"Hux..."

Kylo's hand moved to find the ginger-haired's gloved one, run a finger across the exposed skin between where the glove ended and Hux's sleeve began. Hux gasped, held still for a moment, then pulled his hand away.

"Hux!"

Kylo reached out and gripped Hux's wrist. But the General seemed troubled, biting his lip.

"I'm glad you're awake, Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke will be awaiting your report tomorrow."  
"That's tomorrow."  
"Indeed."  
"Stay. Tonight."  
"Whatever are you talking about.", Hux replied, trying to wrest his hand free of Kylo's grip.

But Kylo said nothing more, and neither did he. They just stayed like this, and Hux stopped trying to free his hand after a while, and neither of them knew how to proceed... Their eyes spoke, but their lips stayed silent...

Please  
Don't  
I Know  
I Can't

Please  
Don't  
I Know

Hux... I know... I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took to update. Not sure how frequently I will be able to post, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Warnings: Rey experiences sub-drop, without knowing what it is. One of Kylo's Knights certainly helps her, but then has to leave her hanging while she ultimately waits for Kylo to catch her.


End file.
